Changes
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Something happens in a temple that changes John and Elizabeth's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changes

Author: Earllyn

Rating: T

Pairing: John/Elizabeth AU

Spoilers: None

Season: Two

Content warnings: In the second chapter there is the suggestion of adult situations. Absolutely nothing graphic though. I don't write that kind of stuff. There also might be some swearing later on.

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. K?

Author's notes: This story was just demanding to be written. I know the beginning may have a lot of similarities with my SG-1 story I'm WHAT but that is where the similarities end.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir smiled at the two people opposite her. "So it's settled. We will provide you with gate addresses and we are free to explore the temple."

Braden smiled back. "Yes."

They shook hands and everyone stood. As they were walking out Elizabeth told them they would return soon.

The Amians were a nomadic race. The planet they were currently on was not their home world. No one alive even remembered the original home world. They moved from planet to planet trying to escape the Wraith.

"That went well." Lt. Colonel John Sheppard said as they walked to the gate.

"Extremely." She agreed. When they reached the fork in the road Elizabeth turned right instead of left.

"Uh, Elizabeth? The gate is that way."

"I know." She said and continued. "I want to see the temple." At John's surprised look she explained. "How often do I get out of Atlantis? I want to do something other than negotiate!" John smiled. "What?"

"This just seems so unlike you."

"I do like to have fun John."

They made it to the temple.

"Wow!" Elizabeth breathed. "It's not Ancient."

"Ford? We're at the temple. Dr. Weir here is feeling adventurous." John radioed. He smiled when she rolled her eyes.

"Ok…do you want us to-" Ford answered.

"No. You and Teyla stay at the gate. We should be there in…oh a half hour."

Elizabeth glared at him. "A half hour? That's it?"

John just shrugged and walked up the temple steps.

Inside was a large room. Elizabeth studied the walls. There was writing and a few pictures. "Definitely not Ancient."

"The Amians never come in here?"

"No. They never go in places of a planet's previous inhabitants." She finished looking at the walls and moved on to the next room.

There was writing on the walls and in the center of the room was a small pedestal. Elizabeth walked up to it and saw intricate writing carved into the top. "Hey John, look at this."

He walked over. "Fancy."

Elizabeth started dusting off the pedestal and John put out a hand to help her. The minute his hand touched the pedestal, both of them were inexplicably unable to move. They were frozen, both with one hand on the pedestal, for about five minutes. Then they were released and fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. Obsession

Elizabeth woke in the infirmary. She tried to sit up but found it was a bad idea. She let out a groan and laid her head back on the pillow.

"You're awake." Dr. Carson Beckett said. "How do you feel?"

"Crap." She replied. "What?"

"Don't know. You and Colonel Sheppard were found in that temple unconscious."

"John! How?" She asked.

"I'm fine." She heard and saw the curtain pulled back. "I was only out five hours."

She looked at Carson. "You were out ten. Well you both seem fine. You have slightly elevated hormone levels but otherwise…"

"Can we go?" John asked.

"Yeah. Just take it easy." Carson walked away.

"Need some help?" Elizabeth nodded and John pulled her up into a sitting position. Still holding on to his hand, Elizabeth suddenly pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When they parted John looked at her. "What was that?"

"I don't know." She said, puzzled. "I just felt the need. Sorry."

"I wasn't complaining!" He grinned.

Throughout the rest of the day all John and Elizabeth could think about was each other. As the day wore on their thoughts turned into an obsession.

Elizabeth was in her quarters reading the book she had brought. She was desperately trying to keep her mind off John. Finally, after reading the fifth sentence for the fifth time she threw the book on her nightstand. It in then knocked her clock on the floor. She swore loudly when she found it broken. There was a knock on the door. When she answered she found John there.

"Elizabeth? Is everything all right? I was walking by and-"

"I'm fine." She said and kissed him, pulling him into her room.


	3. Excuse Me?

Elizabeth leaned back and breathed in the cool sea air. It had been three weeks since 'that night', and since then they had avoided each other like the plague. There were times when they couldn't, like briefings, but those times it was strictly "Dr." and "Colonel". She had to admit, she missed his smile and playful flirting.

"Doctor Weir?" She heard behind her. She turned around and saw Teyla stepping out onto the balcony.

"Teyla. This is a surprise. I didn't think anybody else came to this part of the city."

"I normally do not. I must admit I followed you." She stepped up next to her. "Doctor Weir, is everything alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it seems like you are angry. At Colonel Sheppard."

"I am not angry at him." She practically whispered. 'I'm angry at myself.'

"Oh. I thought you were. You two have been avoiding each other."

Elizabeth looked out at the ocean. Teyla had noticed. She wondered if anybody else had. Probably not, Teyla was more observant than most.

"You have also seemed like you have been ill."

'How'd she-' "I'm fine." She said, still staring out at the ocean. The movement of the waves was hypnotic… The next thing she knew she was leaning over the edge vomiting.

When she was done Teyla said, "We should get you to the infirmary."

"No." she said. "It'll pass."

"You have been ill before?" She nodded. "Doctor Weir you are a leader. You must keep yourself well."

Elizabeth looked at her and nodded.

Carson ran some tests. Teyla stayed with her for support.

"Well there's nothing wrong with you." Carson said.

"What do you mean? Then why am I ill?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Because you're pregnant."

"P-pregnant?" Elizabeth squeaked.

"Aye. And judging from that wee stomach you have I'd say about four months."

"I thought it was the chocolate ice cream…" She muttered, rubbing her stomach. "Wait. Did you say four months?" Carson nodded. "That's impossible. I can only be one month."

"One month? Are you sure?" Carson asked, confused.

"By the laws of nature, quite."

"Well it's a good thing we now have an ultrasound machine. I'll do one and try to figure this out." He left.

"A baby. This is a joyous thing!" Teyla said.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Why not? Do you not value children?"

"It's not that." Elizabeth said and proceeded to tell her what happened the day of the temple visit. "-And if I am truly four months…it's not normal."

"You were obviously affected by that pedestal. So was Colonel Sheppard."

"Yeah." She whispered. "Oh Teyla, what if I am pregnant? I'm the leader! How would anyone listen to or respect me now!"

"Doctor Weir you have earned the respect of every one here! You will not lose that just because you were affected by an unknown device!"

"I hope-" She was interrupted when Carson wheeled in the ultrasound machine. He told her to lie back and lift up her shirt.

"Ready?" He asked. He placed the wand on her abdomen. "There it is. A sixteen week fetus."

"Is it human?" She asked.

"Of course it is!" Carson exclaimed. "Why would you ask such a thing!"

"Carson there is something you need to know…" She began.

"I want to keep a close eye on you." Carson said after hearing what happened. "And I want Colonel Sheppard in here today."

"Fine. But let me tell him. Ok?"

"Aye." Carson agreed. "But today." He said and left.

"Do you want me to be there?" Teyla asked.

"Thank you but no. I need to do this in private."

"Alright. But if you need anything just ask."

"I do need one thing."

"What is it?"

"Where can I get maternity clothes in the Pegasus Galaxy?"


	4. Telling Him

Author's note: This chapter was extremely hard to write because I really wanted to get the emotions in.

Elizabeth contacted John and asked him to meet her on the balcony she was on earlier. After giving him directions she set out herself.

When she arrived he was already there.

"Dr. Weir. May I ask what this is about?" He asked when he saw her.

"I-I just came from the infirmary." She told him.

His look changed to one of concern. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

'Something's wrong alright.' "Co…John. I-I'm pregnant."

He stared at her. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "There's more. The b…" She stopped. 'Gotta say it sometime.' "The baby is growing faster than it should. While I've only been pregnant three weeks, it has developed sixteen weeks."

John ran a hand through his hair. It really didn't help his bed head look at all. "This-. Wow. How did this happen?"

"We were affected by the pedestal in the temple. Which reminds me. Carson wants to see you."

"Yeah well he can wait. I've kinda got a lot on my mind right now."

This was too much. "You've got a lot on your mind! You're not the one who's pregnant! You're not the one who can loose all the respect of everyone here!" She yelled.

"But I AM the father!" He yelled back. They stared at each other for a minute. "Do you truly think you'll lose everyone's respect?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Elizabeth it would take a lot more than this to do that. Now if you hand the city over to the Wraith…maybe."

"That's sort of what Teyla said."

"You told Teyla before me?" He asked sounding hurt.

"No. She was there. She's actually the one who convinced me to go."

"Oh."

"John what are we going to do? Atlantis is no place for a baby!"

"It'll have to be." He stated with no room for discussion.

"But the Wraith! And we're so busy! And-" She suddenly burst into tears.

John hesitated then put his arms around her. He rubbed her back until the sobs quieted. "It'll be ok. The wraith think were gone. And we'll make the time."

She sniffed and looked at him. "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Pregnancy." He said with his smile/smirk.


	5. Team Support

Elizabeth told John they should tell everyone. John agreed but advised her to wait until she had absorbed everything. She thought that was a good idea but pointed out pretty soon her condition would be obvious.

Carson declared John was in perfect health. He appeared to have no lasting effects from the device.

Teyla informed Elizabeth that she had talked to her people and they would gladly make maternity clothes for her.

By the time a week had passed Elizabeth was ready to tell people.

Ford, Teyla, Rodney, Carson and John were sitting around the conference room table. Teyla, Carson and John were looking at her with supportive expressions.

"I have called all of you here to tell you something important. One month ago Colonel Sheppard and I investigated a temple. A device affected us and as a result-" She took a deep breath. "I am pregnant."

There was a shocked silence.

"You're pregnant?" Rodney asked. "And you're the father?"

They nodded. "There's more. The baby is growing faster than normal. While technically I am one month pregnant, the baby is seventeen weeks developed."

"Is it human?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney!" Teyla, Ford and John exclaimed.

"By all accounts it is human." Carson said. "The only abnormality is the rate of growth."

"I'll get a team to the temple." Rodney said.

"Make it a one gender team." John said. "Just to be safe."

"Also get a team translating the writing." Elizabeth said.

They went to get up. "Uh Dr. Weir?" Rodney started. "I just wanted to say…we're all here for you."

"Yeah." Ford added.

"We are." Teyla agreed.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "Thank you."


	6. Caldwell and Cravings

Author's note: I'm glad people like this story. I was very nervous.

News of the pregnancy spread fast. Soon people were coming up to her and congratulating her, asking if it was a boy or girl, if she'd felt it kick. The pregnancy seemed to lift everyone's spirits.

After watching the science team depart, Elizabeth escaped into her office. She flopped down in her chair and set her head on her desk.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

She lifter her head up and saw Colonel Steven Caldwell standing in front of her. "Colonel. Come in. Yes, I am pregnant. I thought you left today."

"I do. Are you sure this is wise?"

"No. But it's still happening."

Caldwell just grunted and turned to leave.

"Oh. Colonel. When you report this to Stargate Command, be sure to remind them I am a civilian and it's my baby. Oh, if you can could you bring back a baby name book? I'd really appreciate it."

As Caldwell glared she hid a smile.

After getting some paperwork done Elizabeth headed down to the dining hall. She scanned the herb chicken but it made her nauseous. The fruit seemed really appealing so she got some of that. She then added Athosian spicy sauce on top of the fruit and sat down.

"Elizabeth." John said, sitting down. "How are you?"

"Fine." She said, taking a huge bite of fruit. She closed her eyes and smiled at the taste.

"Is that fruit cocktail with Athosian spicy sauce!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup. It's really good! You want some?" She asked, pushing forward her bowl. She would have sworn he turned a slight shade of green.

"No thanks. I'll pass."

She merely shrugged and took another bite.


	7. Clothes and Father Talk

It finally got to the point were Elizabeth had to go to the mainland for new clothes. She put it off as long as she could but when she couldn't fasten her pants even while laying down, it was time.

"So this Mayra, she's good?" Elizabeth asked Teyla.

"She's the best. She already has an outfit prepared."

"How can she know my size?"

"I borrowed some of your clothing."

"Oh." She said and glared at John who was smirking.

When they arrived they found Mayra waiting for them.

"Teyla. Are you well?" Mayra asked.

"Mayra. I am." Teyla answered hugging her.

Mayra turned to Elizabeth. "Doctor Weir. How are you?"

"I'm ok. Teyla says you already have something for me?"

"Yes. Come." She led them to her tent. John waited outside while the women went in.

Mayra picked up a pile of fabric. "Here you are."

Elizabeth held up a white shirt and beige pants. "Nice." She said, examining the fabric and stitches.

Outside, John was walking when he saw Halling. "Halling!" He called.

Halling turned around and smiled. "Colonel Sheppard. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"I am well. I here you are to be a father."

"Yeah. Elizabeth is getting her first maternity clothes now." He paused. "Halling? W-what…"

Being a father is the most wonderful thing."

"But what if something happens to it! It's not even born yet and already I'm terrified!"

"That means you are to be a great father." He spotted Jinto running towards them. "One does worry. And you try to protect them. But eventually… Jinto!" He welcomed his son.

"Colonel Sheppard!" The young boy cried.

"Jinto. Having fun?"

"Yeah!" He spotted Elizabeth coming out of the tent and ran up to her. "Doctor Weir! Is it true?"

"Jinto. Is what true?"

"That you are going to have a baby?"

"Yes. I am."

"Can I play with him? When he is born?"

She laughed. "Well it will be too little for a while. But I will bring it to visit. And you know it might be a girl."

"No. It will be a boy. And will be like my little brother."

"That is very sweet of you Jinto." She looked at John and noticed his gaze was on her stomach. The shirt was baggy enough that the pregnancy was barely noticeable but she knew he could tell. She placed her hand on her stomach and he looked at her. She smiled and he smiled back.

Don't worry. I will add more shippy stuff in the coming chapters.


	8. Getting Nowhere

Author's note: I had wanted to put at least two chapters up at once but that seems not to be working out.

Elizabeth went to the lab. She saw Rodney making some notes on his laptop. He looked up at her approach.

"Elizabeth."

"Rodney. How are things going?"

"Well we found that the surface of the pedestal is covered in tiny crystals or stones. We think they're a conduit of some kind."

"A conduit for what?"

"We…we don't know. Elizabeth we're trying but we're getting nowhere. I'm not sure we'll really know anything until the baby's born."

Elizabeth nodded. "Keep trying."

"Of course."

She was walking back to her office when she felt something. She placed her hand on her stomach and grinned when she felt it again. The baby was kicking! She wanted to tell John but he was on a mission. So she settled for getting some dinner.

She made sure she was there when SGA-3 came back. Three hours to go.

Finally it was time for SGA-1 to return. She stood on the balcony watching them exit the gate. John smiled at her and she motioned for him to meet her in her office.

"How was your mission?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine. What's up?"

She walked up to him and placed his hand on her stomach. His look of confusion changed to one of shock.

"Is that?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's kicking."

He slowly smiled. "That's amazing."

"It is."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You're amazing."

Really short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer.


	9. Massage Scene

"Your pregnancy is progressing nicely." Carson told Elizabeth.

"Why am I so tired all the time? Yesterday I fell asleep in my office."

"Dr. Weir, you're going through something that is supposed to take nine months. Your body is getting tired. I want you to take a two hour nap everyday."

"Two hours! Carson-"

"Aye. Two hours." Carson said firmly. Elizabeth sighed. "I mean it! Now are you sure you don't wanna know the gender?"

"I told you last week, no. John and I talked and he don't want to know."

"What about you?"

"I agree."

Carson sighed. "Fine."

Later that day Elizabeth was in her office. She set down some files and placed her hands on the small of her back. She heard a chuckle behind her when she stretched and groaned.

"Back bothering you?"

She looked at John. "Yeah."

"I can help."

"You'll carry Jennifer for the rest of the pregnancy?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Jennifer?"

She shrugged. "Just seeing how it sounds."

"Hmm. Well no I can't do that. But I can make your back feel better."

"How?"

"Come with me." He led her to her room.

"Why're we here?"

"You'll see."

When they were inside he told her to lie down on her side. She raised her eyebrows but did. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to massage her back. After a moment she spoke.

"Wow. Where did you learn this?"

"I uh, had a friend. She got pregnant and the bastard father ran off. I helped her through it."

"What about the baby?"

"Girl. Adoption."

"Oh." Elizabeth said, feeling her muscles relax. "Feels good." She mumbled.

John smiled. He noticed her breathing change and knew she was asleep. He stopped and moved to the other side of the bed. He looked at Elizabeth, noting how peaceful she looked. Kneeling, he placed his hand on her belly.

"Hi baby." He said when he felt a kick. "It's your Dad. Don't kick too much. You don't want to wake your Mom. You know, I had never thought about kids. I helped Laurie through her pregnancy but I didn't get attached. You. You I'm attached to. I can't wait to meet you." He smiled and got up, leaving Elizabeth sleeping quietly.

Ok, maybe it's not longer. Like I promised. But I couldn't get the image of John talking to the baby out of my head.


	10. Negotiations and BraxtonHicks

As the pregnancy progressed, more responsibility went from Elizabeth to John. It wasn't official, more like an understanding.

One evening john went into the rec room and saw Elizabeth and Teyla watching a DVD.

"What are you watching?"

Teyla didn't answer as she was mesmerized by the martial arts on the screen.

Elizabeth smiled. "_Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_"

"Ah. One of the DVDs you asked for?" He asked, sitting down.

"No. I requested the series _Dae Jang-Geum_."

"What's that?"

"It's a Korean drama about the first royal female physician."

John looked at the screen and saw that a woman had jumped off a bridge.

Teyla turned to them. "That movie was very good."

"I thought you'd like it. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to bed. I have to go offworld tomorrow." She said, getting up.

"It's not my fault they'll only negotiate with you!" John said. "By the way, what do you think of Maxwell?"

"No."

The next day they went through the Gate. Carson was very reluctant but Elizabeth insisted. They needed the food.

"Dr. Weir are you alright?" Ford asked.

"I'm fine Aiden. Thank you." She answered, a little out of breath.

Up ahead they spotted two people waiting for them. Their eyes widened when they saw her.

"You didn't tell them about me, did you?" She whispered.

"Must have slipped my mind." John grinned.

She threw him a look. "Gentlemen. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

The blonde man glanced at the brunette man. "I'm Silas. We were told that you might have a problem coming here. We were not expecting…this."

"Yes well... Shall we go?"

The brunette spoke. "I'm not sure this can happen. Breeding women have been found to be irrational."

"I assure you gentlemen, I am quite rational." She said with practiced pleasantness. "Now, shall we?"

The men glanced at each other and nodded. "Let's go." Silas said.

"Dr. Weir you were great! Enough food for three months!" Ford exclaimed.

"Thank you Aiden." She smiled and grimaced. Teyla noticed.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Fine. Just a slight pain." Elizabeth answered. She felt a couple more pains but kept them to herself. When she was back in Atlantis she gasped.

"What is it?" John asked, worried.

"I don't know. Help me to the infirmary!"

"Well you're having Braxton-Hicks contractions." Carson said after examining her.

"I think I've heard of that. False labor?" Elizabeth asked.

"Inna way. It's your body's way of preparing for labor. Your offworld walk probably triggered it. No more going offworld!" Carson ordered. Elizabeth nodded.

"I don't want to anyway. 'Breeding'!" She muttered. "I'm not a horse!"

I got the "breeding" from the book The Mists of Avalon. Every time I read that I thought 'They're not horses!' And I have seen the series _Dae Jang-Geum _and loved it. Only here it was called _Jewel in the Palace._


	11. Athosian Baby Shower

Author's note: Here it is! The chapter shippers have been waiting for! Enjoy.

"Teyla?" Elizabeth called. Teyla had asked to meet her here but she was nowhere in sight.

"Doctor Weir?" Teyla poked her head out a door. "Over here."

"What's going on?" She asked. She walked in the room and saw three other Athosian women in the room.

"It is custom to give the expecting mother gifts for the baby." Teyla said.

"We have that custom too. We call it a baby shower."

"How can you bathe the baby if it is not yet born?" One of the women, Gratis, asked.

"What? Oh. You don't actually bathe the child. It is just called that."

"Oh. Well here is your first gift." Teyla said and set a cradle in front of her. It was wood with a pattern carved in it.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Elizabeth said. "Thank you!"

"Have you decided on names?" Mayra asked, handing her a gift.

"Not really. If it's a girl, I get to give it its first name. If it's a boy I get to give it its middle name." She unfolded some baby clothes. "Cute!"

"What names do you like?"

"Liriel for a girl, James for a boy."

Philana handed her a drink. "It's juice." Elizabeth smiled and took a sip. "Are you going to marry Colonel Sheppard?"

Elizabeth choked. "What? I…no!"

"Why not? Do you not love him? You are carrying his child."

"I…it's complicated." Elizabeth said, rubbing her belly.

Elizabeth was setting the gifts up in her room when there was a knock on the door. "Elizabeth?"

"John, come in." She called.

"I hear you had a baby shower today." He said.

"Yes. Look at this cradle!"

"Nice." He said, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"John what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, smiling.

"John…sit."

He sat on the bed. "I want to be a part of the baby's life!"

"You are!" She said, sitting next to him.

"No I won't be! I want to change diapers, rock it to sleep, feed it-"

She smiled at him. "The feeding will be kind of tough for you."

He reddened. "You know what I mean!"

She was quiet. "Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me? I don't mean just because of this." She gestured to her belly. "Do you love me?"

"Yeah I do." He answered right away. "Elizabeth, I've never been around a woman like you." He placed his hand on her cheek. "Not only are you incredibly beautiful, you're intelligent, kind, talented, a list of things that goes on and on. Even if this hadn't happened… I would still love you."

"John…" She whispered. "I love you too."

He wiped the tears off her face. He smiled and softly kissed her. She reached up and pulled him closer while he placed his hand on her belly, feeling the baby move.


	12. Hormones

John moved his stuff into her room that day. After some debate she even let him put up his beloved Johnny Cash poster. Elizabeth had to admit, falling asleep next to John, with his arm around her belly was comforting.

As the due date got closer, her temper got shorter. Everyone in Atlantis was quite shocked when their normally mild mannered boss yelled at people.

At the moment Elizabeth was yelling at Rodney. He had been trying to increase power in the city and had caused a power outage instead.

"I cannot believe you! How stupid are you?" Elizabeth ranted. Rodney opened his mouth to reply but behind Elizabeth Dr. Zelenka waved his hands and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I'll have everything back to normal in an hour."

"You'd better." She growled.

She went into the hall and rubbed her sore back. It had been hurting all day. She went to her favorite balcony in the city. Listening to the waves, she slowly calmed down. She was so embarrassed! Lately she had had a very short fuse. Sighing, she wished all this was over. She was very glad this wasn't a normal pregnancy. She didn't think she could make it nine months. Taking a deep breath, she went to apologize to Rodney.

That night Elizabeth paced her room. Every time she got comfortable her back would start to hurt so she had to move.

"Elizabeth, You're going to wear a hole in the floor" John said. "Come lay down."

"I can't. It's uncomfortable." She said, rubbing her stomach.

He watched her for a moment. "Has the pain gotten worse?"

"Yes." She said. "Why?"

"Worse over the last few hours?"

"YES! Why?"

"'Lizabeth, you're in labor."

'Grins' Evil cliffie, I know. Two, maybe three more chapters to go!


	13. Finally!

This chapter was tough to write! If there are any mistakes it is because I was up until 5 am writing it.And the labor stuff I got from an actual pregnancy book.

Elizabeth groaned and squeezed the towel in her hands. She wanted to be holding John's hand but she knew that though he loved her, he wasn't that stupid.

"Very good." John said as the contraction passed. He dabbed her forehead with a cold rag.

"I've been here an hour!" She cried. "Why isn't it over?"

"Most first pregnancies take well over twenty-four hours for labor." Carson said. "You're doing well."

"Twenty-four hours!" Elizabeth cried.

John gave Carson a look that clearly said 'Not helping!' Carson walked off muttering about not being an OB/GYN.

John turned to Elizabeth. "Come on. Get up."

"Get up! John I'm in labor!"

"I know. And you're only prolonging it by laying down." Elizabeth sighed and got up. "Here. Put your arms around my neck and lean on me."

She did, clutching his shirt tightly as another contraction hit. He rubbed her back and softly talked to her.

"John, I can't do this." She said when it ended.

"Yes you can." He said. "You're stronger than you realize."

"I hope you're right." She whispered.

FIVE HOURS LATER…

"You're doing great! John said. Elizabeth was currently kneeling on the bed, her arms leaning on the wall.

"Shut up." She growled.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I said shut up! I don't want to hear your voice!"

"Elizabeth-"

"Are you kidding me!" She cried, lifting her head up and glaring at him.

He sighed and rubbed her back.

TEN HOURS LATER…

Elizabeth was now sitting on the bed, John behind her. She was reclining against him.

"Ok Dr Weir. It's time to push." Carson said.

She shook her head, biting her lip.

"Come on 'Lizabeth. You can do this." John whispered.

"No!" She cried, weeping. "I can't!"

John brushed back her sweat soaked hair. "You can." He told her and kissed the side of her head. "Now, hold my hands. Come on. Good. Now push… Good. Breathe… Deep breath… And again." He coached. Elizabeth did what he said and after what seemed like an eternity the baby was born.

Suddenly forgetting her fatigue Elizabeth was alert. "Why isn't it crying?"

"I hafta clear its airways. There." Carson said, and the unmistakable cry of a newborn was heard. "Here you are. Your son."

"Son?" John asked as Elizabeth took him.

"Aye. A perfect boy."


	14. Explanation

Author's note: I study Astronomy, not Genetics. It made sense when I wrote it.

A half-hour later John and Elizabeth were visited by Teyla, Rodney and Ford.

"He is beautiful." Teyla said.

"Yeah. What's his name?" Ford asked.

"Alexander James." Elizabeth said. "He weighs seven pounds five ounces."

"That's impossible." Carson suddenly cried. He was staring at his laptop in shock.

"Carson?" John asked, walking up to him. "What is it?"

"I…I took a wee sample of the baby's blood. I just got the analysis. While there are genes from you Dr. Weir, and you Colonel Sheppard, there is also a third gene sequence! I've never seen it before!"

"Third? You mean he's part alien?" Elizabeth cried.

"Aye."

"That's it!" Rodney cried. "The stones! In the pedestal. I said they were a conduit of some kind. I think that when you touched the pedestal it somehow altered your DNA. Or rather, what you would pass on!"

"That-" John started.

"-Makes sense." Elizabeth finished.

"It explains everything. Your elevated hormone levels. Your 'obsession'. It even explains why he's a boy." Carson said. "He can pass on the alien DNA. Males can reproduce longer than females."

"That is precisely what was supposed to happen." Everyone turned and saw Linguist Dr. Hikari Takaishi in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I had heard…"

"It's ok Hikari. Come on in." Elizabeth said.

"We finished translating the walls and pedestal. It seems that this alien race was dying. They wanted to somehow survive so they built this device. It would make it so the couple that touched it would produce a child that was part this race. He would pass on the alien genes and thus, the race lived on."

"But why was the pregnancy so accelerated?" John asked.

"I think that was just a side effect. The device is extremely old and we don't even know if it was meant for our physiology."

"Will Alex age fast?" Elizabeth asked.

"I donna think so." Carson said.

"It doesn't matter if he does." John said.

"Yeah. He's still our son." Elizabeth said, looking at the newborn in her arms.


	15. Six Years Later

Author's note: This chapter is just fluff. Also, in an earlier chapter I referred to John's team as SGA-1. Well I hadn't known what they were actually called so I guessed. I now know they are AR-1. I finally found a website that had that info (oddly enough a RDA website). Well, I don't have a Beta so…

This chapter contains the pairings of John/Elizabeth, Carson/Laura (cause they are so cute), and Rodney/Other.

"Daddy!" Was the first thing John heard when AR-1 returned to Atlantis. He grinned to himself. That never got old. He looked at the top of the stairs where Alex stood waiting for him.

Alex was growing at a normal pace. In fact no one could tell he wasn't 100 percent human except for his Violet eyes.

"Hey buddy." John greeted, picking up his son. "Didn't your Mom tell you that if you're going to wait for me to wait on the balcony?"

Alex looked down and some of his dark hair fell onto his forehead. He had inherited his father's 'bed head' hair. "I know. But I wasn't in the Gate room!"

John grinned. Child logic. Gotta love it. "Where's your Mom?"

Alex pointed. "In her office. Asleep"

"Let's go wake her."

John walked into Elizabeth's office and smiled. Elizabeth was sound asleep, pen still in hand. In the Athosian cradle next to her desk was their three-month-old daughter Liriel Rose. "Hi Liri. You kept her awake all night, didn't you?" Liriel smiled at the sound of her father's voice. Liriel Rose was completely human. She had the same dark hair and Green eyes as her parents.

"She wouldn't stop crying! Finally Mommy let me go stay with Matt."

John cringed at the thought of the two boys together. Matthew Beckett, Carson and Laura Cadman's son, was a troublemaker. John walked up to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth." He said softly.

"Huh?" Her head shot up. "Oh. You're back? I was uh, just resting my eyes."

"Um hmm. Liri kept you up. Alex told me." John smirked.

"Traitor." She said, smiling at her son. "No one saw me did they?"

"I think they'll understand. Especially the other parents. Speaking of that, how's Rodney?"

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Alex complained.

"Then lets go get something to eat." She picked up Liriel. "Finding every excuse he can to be in the lab."

"How far along is Hikari now?"

"Eight and an half months. Yesterday she yelled at him in the dining hall. In Japanese." She grinned. "She has a foul mouth."

John winced in sympathy. "Poor Rodney."

"I'd save the sympathy for when she's in labor."

He thought. "Definitely. I expect him to faint…oh, five times."

"More like ten." She said as the family made it's way to the dining hall.

Finished! I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story. Especially those who read it to the end! I hope itwas as fun to read as it was to write!


End file.
